A Change of Plan
by tiburito85
Summary: What if Pete didnt have the heart attack at the end of Season 4? A different take on the finale episode.


_Hey everyone! I watched the finale again, and decided that I definitely needed some comfort after that last scene, so I wrote this for all of you who cant wait for the start of season 5! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>A Change of Plans<p>

He refuses to meet her eyes as she says goodbye to their son. He is angry, no, furious, at the very thought of her leaving him behind, again! While she assured him that it was just for three weeks, he suddenly realizes that there could be a more permanent separation as he recalls his last words to her.

"I love you, Violet. But right now, I'm done with you." Regret washes over him as his wife heads out the front door. He wasn't done. He was far from being done. She was the woman he loved, and he was being selfish. She was going after her dreams, and here he was, accusing her of abandoning their son while she promoted her book, the book that had helped countless of people throughout the world. Who was he to deny her that opportunity? In one swift movement, he scooped up his son in one arm and took the stairs two at a time. He flung the closet door open in his bedroom, grabbing a small suitcase and unzipping it quickly.

"Bye bye?" Lucas said again, watching as his daddy threw three weeks worth of clothes into it. Pete realized that Lucas must have been there watching Violet pack. He smiled warmly at his son.

"That's right little man. You and I are going on a trip with mommy. How does that sound?" he finished packing and closed the suitcase, then picked his son up again and headed back down the stairs.

"Ma," Lucas gurgled happily as Pete carried him to the car. Pete grinned as he buckled his son into the car seat.

"Yeah. We're gonna go find your Ma." he checked his watch and cursed under his breath. If he was going to catch Violet before her plane left, he would have to step on it. He threw himself into the driver's seat and stomped on the gas pedal, tires squealing as he exited his driveway.

He made it to the airport in record time, quickly unbuckling Lucas from the car seat and tucking his son securely under one arm. He flew into the airport and scanned the crowd, searching for the familiar mass of curly brown hair. He sighed in frustration and pulled out his cell, punching in the number he had memorized.

"Hi, you have reached the voicemail of Dr. Violet Turner. I cannot take your call at this time, please leave a message and I will get back to you when I can. Bye!" he hung up without leaving a message, knowing what he had to say was too important to be left on an answering machine. Instead he wandered through the airport, surprising himself when he nearly ran into Addison.

"Pete? What are you doing here?" she asked, dumbfounded when she took in the sight of his suitcase.

"Looking for Violet," he said breathlessly, adjusting his son so that he had a better hold. "Have you seen her?" Addison raised her eyebrows but pointed him in the right direction.

"I just saw her over there. Gate 112."

"Thanks!" he shouted over his shoulder, already making a beeline towards the gate. He stopped directly in front of her and paused to catch his breath.

"Pete?" she asked questioningly, her face full of surprise. "What?" he held up his finger, cautioning her to wait.

"I'm not done with you," he panted once he had control over his voice. "I love you, Violet Turner. And if you want to go and promote your book, then I'm coming with you. You shouldn't have to do this alone." she stared at him for a moment, her mouth open in surprise.

"You...want to come with me?" she asked, her voice full of doubt. "But I thought you said that..." he cut her off.

"I know what I said. I take it back. I'm proud of you, Violet. Please let me come with you." he watched her expression carefully, and breathed a sigh of relief when her mouth twitched upwards into a smile.

"Your coming with me," she repeated, taking his hand in hers and giving at a gentle squeeze. Pete nodded.

"Yes."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure about you," he stated firmly as their flight was announced. "I love you." she stood up quickly and flung her arms around him, placing a gentle kiss on the crook of his neck.

"I love you too. Now let's go, before our flight leaves without us." Pete nodded.

"Ok." He held her hand as they formed a line with the rest of the passengers, feeling satisfied and ready to embark on a new journey with his wife and son.


End file.
